1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressing device that compresses a gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been proposed a hydrogen station that supplies a hydrogen gas to a fuel-cell vehicle. The hydrogen station uses a compressing device, which supplies a hydrogen gas in a compressed state, in order to highly efficiently charge a hydrogen gas to the fuel-cell vehicle. The compressing device includes a compressor that compresses a hydrogen gas and a heat exchanger that cools the hydrogen gas which increases in temperature by the compression of the compressor. As the heat exchanger, for example, a plate-type heat exchanger disclosed in JP 2000-283668 A is proposed.
The plate-type heat exchanger is formed as a stacked body in which a plurality of plates are stacked, and a flow passageway circulating a fluid is formed between the stacked plates. Then, the heat exchanger exchanges heat between the fluids respectively flowing in the flow passageways adjacent to each other in the plate stacking direction.